The Yellow Series
by frenchfrieswithtoast
Summary: Includes the Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, Regret Message and Re Birthday songs. Please note that I changed some things. That's about it. Some of the lines and dialogue from the videos I watch.
1. The Daugther of Yellow

**Hey guys! This is a new series! Please enjoy and review!**

**Rin: Ohoho! Let's get started, shall we?**

**Please note that I might change stuff here and there...**

Chapter 1: The Daughter of Yellow

_Me: Hello everyone! It's Frenchfrieswithtoast, and I'll be narrating this story! Okay, so here it is! A long, long time ago, a kingdom stood. It was known as the Yellow Kingdom, but as time passed, it soon was known as the Evil Kingdom. It was under the reign of a tiny princess no older than name was Rin. She ruled her kingdom with treachery and was one of the most crooked rulers in history._

"If we run out of money, we shall raise the taxes, understood?" she asked as she circled the meeting room, slapping her yellow hand against the palm of her hand as she spoke.

"Your Majesty, we can't raise the taxes anymo-"one of her officials began.

"You dare interrupt me?" she glared at him.

"N-no, Your Majesty," he whimpered, and shrank in his seat. She laughed a high-pitched laugh and raised a hand, signalling her officials to go. They obeyed her, fearing her wrath.

Rin smirked and looked at the grandfather's clock in the corner.

"Oh, it's teatime!"

(TIME SKIP)

_Me: Now, the young queen had gained some haters over the years, and she feared that they would overthrow her. So, she asked her faithful servant, Len, to dispose of them._

Rin hugged Len when he returned, happy that he had completed her orders. She was relieved that the peasants were gone. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She figured that Len would make a good person to have around to do her dirty work.

(TIME SKIP)

_Me: Rin shortly fell in love with Prince Kaito, the prince from the land over the sea. He didn't return her feelings, but fell in love with Princess Miku, the maiden with the beautiful teal-coloured hair. The princess, heartbroken and full of rage, ordered Len, once again, to kill the Green country._

Houses were burnt down to the ground, until not a single remnant remained. The pleas and the cries of mercy from the villagers failed to reach the princess's ears. She was eager to hear whether Len had fulfilled her orders.

Len returned back the next day with a sword stained crimson with Miku's blood. Rin was delighted; she had Kaito all to herself.

(TIME SKIP)

_Me: Let's get on! Okay, so as the days passed, the citizens of the Evil Kingdom-um, I mean, the Yellow Kingdom, had started secretly forming a rebellion, led by the Red Mercenary, Meiko, and the heartbroken Prince Kaito. Soon, they had the whole palace surrounded._

Meiko and Kaito grabbed Rin by her elbows and led her out. They couldn't believe she had been so easily caught! They had expected her to fight back or call her guards, but instead, she just stood there, facing them.

"Oh, you two are so disrespectful!" was all she said.

The next day, they led her out to the stage, where the survivors of the rebellion were waiting. Meiko pushed her down and placed her below the guillotine.

The church bells rang. It signalled the end.

"Oh, it's teatime!"


	2. The Servant of Yellow

**Hey guys! Here's the chapter!**

**Len: Sigh...**

Chapter 2: The Servant of Yellow

_Me: Little was this fact known to public, but the servant that was always with Rin was actually her twin brother, Len. They had been separated at a very young age. Len was trained to become her servant, while Rin was to rule the country. Unfortunately, she had been doing a terrible job. One of the deeds she wanted Len to do was to kill off all the citizens that were plotting something against her._

Len walked through the dirty alleyway, shuddering at the stench. This was nothing compared to the clean and majestic palace. Rin didn't care about the poor side of the country.

The first family that he had to kill were the Thompsons. It just consisted of a mom, a dad, and their daughter, Adelia. Len knew Adelia. They had been best friends, but times had changed, and the both of them had changed with it.

He met her outside her house. She was hanging clothes on the washing line to be dried. Unfortunately, her efforts were a waste because she would never need to wear them again.

Her face darkened when she saw him. Her eyes flew to the sword in the sheath slung on his back, and then to him.

"Hello, Len," she said.

"Good afternoon, Adelia," he said.

There was some silence. Len didn't want to murder her when she was looking. He wanted to do it silently, without her knowing it was her end.

"You've come to kill us, right?" she asked softly.

"Yes," he didn't want to admit it, but he was cornered.

"Then do it," she said, "Do it. I dare you."

There was a glint in her eyes that he knew so well from when she was young. She had no intention of running. She just stood there bravely looking at him in the eye.

"You're not going to run?" he asked.

"What's the point? Even if you fail to kill me, wouldn't _Her Highness_ catch me in the end?" Adelia said Rin's name with great disgust. She hadn't forgotten what Rin had done to her brother and sister, "And if you kill me, I'll be at peace with Louisa and James in a place where her cruelty can't reach us."

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he drove the sword into her stomach.

Adelia opened her mouth to say something, but she failed to, for she was dead before she fell to the ground.

Len sighed and moved forward. He still had 15 other innocent people to murder, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

(TIME SKIP)

_Me: How can this be? The shota Len Kagamine is a murderer! But oh well. This servant Len isn't a shota. Anyway, back to the story. Rin fell in love with Prince Kaito, the prince from the country over the sea. He didn't return her feelings; he was already in love with Princess Miku, the Princess of the Green country. Rin was heartbroken! She ordered Len to kill Miku, but little did she know that Len was in love with Miku, and she was just destroying his life by doing so._

_Rin: How can you phrase it that way?! OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!_

_Len: I think that's from the Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland..._

_Rin: Oh. Right..._

_Me: Guys! I'm telling a story here! Shoo! Go eat bananas and oranges or something!_

Len walked through the ruins of the Green country. The only building standing was the Royal Palace of Princess Miku. Swiftly like an antelope, he ran inside. He met some fleeing servants and maids, running for their lives to escape the crumbling ruins. Their efforts were in vain, for with a slash of his sword, Len killed all of them.

"_Make sure not a survivor remains_," Rin ordered before he left.

Len entered the room and saw that Miku was inside it. She stood at the window, gazing sadly at her ruined country. She had sculpted it to perfection, and now all her efforts were wasted.

"Good evening, Len," she said quietly, "Are you here to kill me?"

Len felt like it was déjà vu. Without a word, he thrust his sword into her stomach, like how he did to Adelia.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be," she whispered back. Then her eyelids fluttered shut and she died.

(TIME SKIP)

_Me: As the days flew by, the townsfolk were organizing a rebellion, led by Meiko the Red Mercenary and Kaito the Heartbroken Prince. They soon had surrounded the castle, ready to take Rin, but unfortunately, Len had a few tricks up his sleeve..._

_Len: What do you mean, "unfortunately"?!_

_Me: Well, I do like you and Rin, but for this time, I'm siding with Meiko and the Ice-cream freak._

_Rin: Meanie!_

_Kaito: I'm not an ice-cream freak!_

Rin looked at the crowds surrounding her castle angrily. How dare they?!

Footsteps from behind startled her. She turned behind and saw Len behind her. He was dressed exactly like her; Rin actually thought she was looking in a mirror.

"Rin," Len handed her his clothing, "Here. Wear my clothes and escape immediately."

"Len-!"

"Please, Rin," he said sadly.

"But what if they notice us?"

"We're twins. They won't notice,"

Rin obeyed him and wore his clothes. Then she ran for her life, away from the castle, wondering why she even listened to Len.

(TIME SKIP)

Rin stared at her twin, who was bending down below the guillotine. He was gazing at her. She looked at him with tear-filled eyes. He smiled at her.

The church bells struck, signalling the end. Rin ran to her brother, but she was too weak, too small, to brush past the crowd.

"Oh, it's tea time!"


	3. Regret Message

**Well, here's the story!**

**Rin: Agh! Not me AGAIN!**

Chapter 3: Regret Message

_Me: Right now, Rin is busy regretting on how she spent her past. Well, I DON'T FEEL SORRY FOR HER! Muahaha! Maybe I kind of feel sorry for her, I dunno. _

_Rin: HOW CAN YOU BE SO MERCILESS? *takes our roadroller* Muahaha!_

_Me: Special anti-roadroller powers activated!_

On the port outside town, a young girl stood. She wore a simple white dress and a pink shawl was wrapped tightly around her arms. She was clutching a glass bottle tightly in her hands, as if someone was going to snatch it away any moment.

Inside the glass bottle was a small message. It is unknown for what it said, for it was rolled up.

She stared out to see, remembering the story of which she couldn't tell. Suddenly, she remembered what Len had told her when he was still alive:

"_Let's write a wish on paper and send it out to see in a bottle. If it doesn't break, then surely there will be a wish granted_,"

She mustered up all her strength and flung the bottle out to see. She watched it bob up and down as it slowly drifted further and further away. It faded into the horizon, never to be seen again.

Rin closed her eyes and remembered what Len had always been doing for her. He killed all those people for her, he killed Miku for her and he even sacrificed himself for her! She didn't know why he would do those things, for all she did was hurt him.

That did it. Unable to tolerate all these painful memories anymore, Rin collapsed into the sea, sobbing. She let the water soak her hair and the salty taste entered her mouth, but she didn't care. She had realised how she had messed up her whole life, and how selfish she had been, but she couldn't say she sorry. It was too late.

(TIME SKIP)

_Me: So, have we all seen Rin's pitiful life without Len? I guess we have. Pity her? I guess I do pity her a bit..._

_Rin: Haha, you do admit it!_

_Me: This scene here is in the future. Like the time you're in right now. Rin has died and now is a robot._

_Len: How are you still alive?_

_Me: Don't ask me! Man, it was troublesome! I had to wait for so long and then I only got to know what happened! You two should be grateful!_

_Rin and Len: ..._

_Me: But I saw a lot of people! Like Thomas Edison and Isaac Newton and your ancestors._

_(A/N: Dear reader, do not believe any of this! It's all my nonsense I just had to add in!)_

Rin opened her eyes and saw that she was in a room filled with men in lab coats. Standing in front of her was a kind looking man with brown eyes that lit up the whole room.

"Kagamine Rin has been activated. Condition: normal," a robotic voice said.

"Nice to meet you. Do you know your own name?" he asked kindly.

Rin nodded. He looked relieved.

"That's awesome! Let me introduce you to someone!"

A woman led a boy by the hand to Rin. He had the same bright blue eyes as her and the same blond hair. He was too familiar.

"Rin, this is Len Kagamine," the man said.

A tear rolled down Rin's cheek.

And Len smiled at her.


	4. Re Birthday

**Alright! Final chapter of the Yellow Series! Let's get started, shall we?**

**Len: Why me again?**

**Me: It was Rin's turn last time!**

Chapter 4: Re Birthday

_Me: As we can see now, Len is in an empty space. _

When Len woke up, he was alone. He was alone in a room painted...black. _What an odd colour_, he thought to himself.

The room, as mentioned just now, was painted black, so it made seeing things difficult. You know when you close your eyes? It was like that, except even when you opened your eyes, it was like that too. Or being blind. It was bad.

Len couldn't see or hear anything. It was terrifying. He fell to the ground in utter confusion and clutched his head, wondering where he was. Wasn't he dead? Didn't he give himself up for Rin?

When he looked up, the ceiling had a large hole. It always had, but he never payed attention to it. But today was different. He stared at it, mesmerised. He noticed a large spring in it.

Just then, there was a noise. Len shivered; he knew whose voice it belonged to.

"Your crimes are getting old," Miku said. He could see her silhouette floating above him, pointing a finger at him, "You're far from me forever. It left from this room."

Len clutched his head as the memories flooded back to him. He remembered Rin, the treacherous princess. He remembered Miku, the princess he killed. He remembered being a murderer, killing Adelia and other innocent souls. He remembered why it all ended.

Suddenly, both his arms were in red handcuffs; the colour of a mercenary spilling blood. Both his ankles were in blue chains; the colour of a prince's tears.

"Lapis lazuli..." the song whispered. Who was singing this melody? It was peaceful and calm, very soothing to hear.

He fell to the ground, the handcuffs cutting painfully into his skin and the chains restricting his movement.

(TIME SKIP)

_Me: Ooh, it looks like Lenny's having a rough time in... wherever he is! _

_Len: You're so mean, Frenchfrieswithtoast-san!_

_Me: Let's see what happens, okay?_

Len lost track of how many days he had been in the dark room. He kept staring at the ceiling, waiting for the spring to move. He had began to lose hope-what if he was there forever?

Suddenly, he heard a singing voice. It was sweet and melodious, and it began to heal him. He began to notice that the song had a meaning. That was how it became his lullaby; this time, new words were added to it to make it better.

From the opening of the spring, a small northern light shone from it. Len looked up, and for once, he saw light. Light was something he had failed to receive for the past few days-or was it months? He knew that surely, Rin was sending him a message.

The surroundings of the spring began to speak softly to him.

"It's not that your mistakes aren't tolerated," Miku said.

"We'll try to change those facts," Adelia said.

The red handcuffs fell off and Meiko began to talk.

"After this, you'll be created again," was what she said.

The blue shackles fell off and Kaito spoke:

"Today is your new birthday,"

Len noticed that the black walls of the room were no longer black, but a pearly white colour. He was free! He began to run, knowing that he would soon meet with Rin.

(TIME SKIP)

_Me: Okay, so Len has woken up! That took him long enough!_

Len woke up lying against someone's shoulder. It was a girl's. He looked up and saw her. She was unmistakable, with her short blonde hair, her white bow and her bright blue eyes. She was Rin.

Beside her was Adelia, with the same brown hair and the glint in her eyes. Meiko was there too, her short brown hair looking wonderful with her new outfit.

Miku was there, beaming at Len. She still had the teal-coloured twin tails she was so well-known for and the happy look on her face. She was arm-in-arm with Kaito, who had the same goofy grin on his face and the short, messy blue hair on his head.

Len's eyes filled with tears that threatened to come out. He knew that he was finally reunited with everyone, and the past would not repeat itself anymore.

And he was happy to know that.


End file.
